zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dan Scott'12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Degrassi Fan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan 01:29, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No You've been I.P. checked by Tayler. You're sockpuppeting, Cock. You've been banned like a gazillion times. Leave our wiki alone. I'm sick of you causing drama and making us look bad. If I have to, I'll ban you again. Lauren knows you're a sock too so don't even try by crying to her. 14:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Get out. Sockpupputing. Sick of putting up with your crap. Lauren and Camille aren't going to be soft on you. You're banned. Bye. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Lauren is on break. Camille doesn't come on much. YOU ARE TOO SOCKPUPPETING. Your account was Cock and then Moony and then Monk and now Dan. Just get out. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Whatever. You're the one who thinks you're slick, but nice try, boo. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but she isn't a nuisance to everyone, nor is she sockpuppeting, so swerve. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I've had it with your BS. Don't even try anymore, bra. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You are so irritating. Pulling your whole innocent act. You think you're doing nothing when everyone from the wiki is sick and tired of your presence. Take several seats! ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to involve Kiki, Haley and Pearl. I'm not gonna go to every single user and writing some apology letter for your annoying behavior. xoxo ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 19:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh please. Making judgmental comments and insinuating fights. You are far from the one being the bigger person, my friend. Haley and Pearl were stating their opinions on the matter. Duh. I can't go and correct them and say that their opinions are wrong. I'm holding a stupid grudge because all you do is come back and start more drama so don't even think it's my fault. ✦ Cam ✦ Youth is like diamonds in the sun ♫ 10:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) No Cock, did you seriously follow Cam all the way over here to protest about your ban from another wiki -- that has nothing to do with this wiki might I mention -- that was completely justified? My god, how do you not realize that you deserved to be banned not just THIS time, but all the other times? The fact that you have created FOUR different accounts justifies the ban alone. Sockpuppeting is against forum regulations. You have violated that rule THREE times. What don't you get? Take some responsibility and wait out your ban like anyone else with a shred of self respect would. Every one else that has endured a ban had to do it. Why should you be given special treatment? I am SO sick of seeing you harassing Cam at EVERY corner and passage! You are literally stalking the guy, which I'm pretty positive also constitutes as a breach of conduct. And all just because he's been doing his'' job! ''You know, for how much trouble you been causing him, he sure has been courteous to you. Most others in his position would not be so civil and patient. 00:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC)